


Firecrotch

by maacygreey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, and some homophobic slurs, mickey loves ian, not many tho, tw for racial slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maacygreey/pseuds/maacygreey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey thinking about Ian. From the first time they met until hopefully season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firecrotch

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic, same note. English is not my native language. Be nice.

He doesn't remember Ian from highschool. No matter how hard he tries, the first memory he has of Ian is as that fucking kid who made Mandy cry. He memorized his name then, his face, address, family and hobbies, just so he could cover all his bases and leave no place for him to hide.

He might have noticed him before, the pale ginger who kept trying to stand up to him at the Kash and Grab store. Mickey thought he was hilarious, it was obvious that this kid had no idea how real life works; people like him steal, people like towelhead get shit stolen from them. That's just the natural order.  
If someone had told him right then and there that a couple of years from now he would be sharing his bed with that face, and thinking to himself, for the first time, that this is probably what love feels like, he would have beaten the shit out of them before they could even finish that sentence. He might still do it, if you come to him with that sappy-faggy bullshit of love, but the beating will be considerably less hard and he might even feel bad about it. But probably not.  
\- Mickey has been with women before, and men too: blondes, brunettes, redheads, short, tall, fat, skinny, the list can go on, he's not picky about them. Some of them were good fucks, some of them were lame. Some he remembers by name, others by face, and he knows there are a bunch who have simply left his mind, never important enough for the memory to last further than the afterglow he almost never stays for.  
Drunk, high, sober, coke, weed, he knows he is still young but he has done pretty much everythig there is to do when it comes to fucking. He might barely be 18 but he feels a lot older thab that. Maybe people in the ghetto don't get to be young for so long.

Then Ian shows up. And things get weird.  
The first time was not different from all the other angry sex Mickey has had in his life. He might conside that it was a little better than the usual quick fuck he gets when he's horny; Ian's dick feeling so hard and perfect inside of him that he shot his load twice on that fist fuck; but beyond that, Ian was still an annoying kid who looked at life like it was a fairytale. The kid has freckles for fucks sake, Mickey doubts he could ever be around someone like that and not want to claw his eyes out after 5 minutes.  
Ian is a good fuck, accesible most of the time, since Mandy is still dating him, and afterwards he gets the fuck out and doesn't follow him around when they're done. If Mickey starts to seek out for him, is just because he is pretty fucking skilled with his dick, as far as he knows, this kid has no personality whatsoever. To Mickey, Ian Gallagher is just a new, accesible fuck.

He never cared about what Ian thought of this thing between them. He shouldn't even call it a thing, they barely even talk; Mickey can recognize the moan Ian makes when he's about to come- high pitched and soft, almost feminine- but he can't say how many fucking Gallaghers are out there walking around in Chicago. Nor does he care about them, Ian is the one that fucks him, so Ian is the only one of them he cares to remember. 

-

Mickey remembers a time, after his mom died, when things got really bad for the Milkovich family. He was still young so he didn't really understand but Terry hadn't stop drinking for months and nobody cared enough to pay the bills or buy food. He remembers a couple of years where all he ate was cafeteria food and burgers from a fast food place his brother worked in. Then he got older and decided stealing was his only choice. 

The first time he did it, he left the store with just a snickers bar, way too nervous to steal anything bigger and the moment he bit into it, he remembered how much he liked the taste of chocolate. It was the best fucking snickers bar he has ever tasted, and now he thinks the only reason why it was so good was because he had been away from the good things in life for so long.

That random memory comes back to him the first time Ian fucks him after getting out of juvie. It's weird, but in his brain it seems to make sense. Maybe it's because he was eating one when he got shot, maybe because he ate one on his way here, or maybe because he had almost forgot how good it felt to be fucked by him. Juvie had kept him away from the good things in life, and it seems that now his brian includes Ian in that slot too.  
-

Turns out Ian's face is kind of nice to look at. And he has plenty of time to look at him now that he's out.  
It is weird to find himself staring at him and thinking queer words like "cute" or "adorable", but as far as he knows, no one in the South side can read minds, thank God.

Working at the store just gives him a lot more time than what he is used to of staring at Ian's face; and maybe this Gallagher is actually fun to hang out with. He doesn't seem to be scared of anything. Hell, he wasn't even scared of Mickey when he used to raid this store for snacks and they weren't even fucking back then. That Ian Gallagher was skinny, looked like a baby but was still pretty fucking badass; this Ian Gallagher looks a lot more like a grown up and Mickey finds himself hypnotized by the weirdest things now. Like the way Ian's abs flex and get more pronounced when he's fucking him; or the way he frowns when he's focussing on a math problem. Mickey looks and looks at him, hoping to see an unkown expression on his face, something new he can memorized like all the other changes in Ian's complexion.

-

Of course Frank fucking Gallagher had to come and ruin everything.  
Mickey admits he had been living in a bubble lately. A bubble in the backroom of the store where he and Ian can go, fuck each others brains out and pretend the world doesn't exist for a while. But the world exists. His dad exists, and if Frank Gallagher talks, Terry will make sure Mickey stops breathing as soon as possible. He might even have a go at Ian while he's at it, and Frank too, since his dad is not very good at controlling his impulses. 

He can fix this. All he has to do is find Frank Gallagher and put an end to that miserable excuse for a life. He'll probably be doing everybody in that family a favour. No matter how hard Ian tries to covince him not to, no matter how well he hides his dad, he'll eventually be glad he's gone. Frank will die and Ian and Mickey won't be killed, it's the perfect plan.

-

Juvie sucks. Juvie has always suck but now it just sucks even harder. It takes him a couple of days to remember where he is when he wakes up. A couple of days to remember that he won't get to see Ian's face after breakfast. In the first week he finds the guys he fucked on his first trip here and fucks them again to try to get the itch out of his skin. He jerks off almost every night, but he can't seem to stop thinking about Ian fucking Gallagher every time he comes. He feels infected with something, like he got some new, disgusting disease that makes you restless and irritated and fuckin horny 24/7. He doesn't remember his first trip here being so awful, but now he can't wait to get the fuck out. He needs to get out of here, the sooner, the better.


End file.
